


Feeling

by AvatarMN



Series: Touching [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Animals, Armpit Kink, Bad Parenting, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bed Sex, Best Friends, Blacksmithing, Canon Disabled Character, Caretaking, Cemetery, Challenges, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Communication, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Developing Relationship, Disability, Discovery, Domestic, Dragons, Drawing, Drinking, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Feelings, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Flying, Food, Friendship, From Sex to Love, Frottage, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Invisibility, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memorials, Memories, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mortality, Mother-Son Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Norway (Country), Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Parent Death, Parents & Children, Passion, Physical Disability, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Puppies, Quickies, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Secret Relationship, Shame, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Smut, Snow and Ice, Snowballing, Sweat, Touching, True Love, Vikings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Water, Winter, Wolves, Work, World Travel, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost and Hiccup explore whether you can build a real relationship based around touch, because Hiccup can feel Jack but not see or hear him.  Jack helps Hiccup through a horribly bad day.  And they have a tremendous amount of sex.  Can't keep their hands off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story by [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN) and [FishEyenoMiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)  
> Written by [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN)  
> Beta by [FishEyenoMiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)
> 
> When I came up with the concept for the _Touching_ series, I was inspired by the idea of flipping the ["Can't Have Sex, Ever"](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CantHaveSexEver) trope on its head. Many of my favorite canon couples have struggled with this limitation. Rogue/Gambit of the _X-Men_ , Buffy/Angel from _Buffy the vampire Slayer_ , Tohru/Kyo from _Fruits Basket_ , and Ned/Chuck from _Pushing Daisies_ , to name a few. I wondered what it might be like if instead of being challenged to make a sexless relationship work, a couple had to start with sex and build from there?
> 
> Updated with an illustrations by [Miundy-foxy](http://miundy-foxy.tumblr.com/) on 2013-08-26, 2013-09-03, 2013-09-09, and 2014-05-31!
> 
> Updated with a link to illustrations by [Thatendyperson](http://thatendyperson.tumblr.com/) on 2014-05-02!

Jack Frost woke to a dragon's big nostrils snuffling at his naked back. He squirmed and giggled, partially crawling over Hiccup in the process. The two boys lay cuddling in Hiccup's wooden bed. Hiccup nestled under the furs, and Jack lying on top of them; where each of them was most comfortable.

"I think your dragon wants something," Jack muttered into the back of the Viking's neck.

"Alright, Toothless, I'm up..." Hiccup groaned. He patted Jack's hand on his shoulder, then swung his leg over the side of the bed and hoisted himself into a sitting position. The dragon took a couple of excited little hops around to Hiccup's side of the bed as the boy strapped on his prosthetic leg and stood. He picked some sleep out of the corner of his eyes, and stretched his lithe body. With the only small window on the other side of the hut, it was rather dark, but Jack appreciated the view. Hiccup padded across the room to the support post in the middle of the structure, and turned the crank mounted on it. The roof opened, spilling sunlight over his freckled skin. Toothless flapped his wings, and hopped outside. Hiccup cranked the skylight closed again, his wiry muscles rippling. Jack gripped fur in his fists and stroked it against his cheek.

"Unf," Jack grunted, "I know you haven't got the slightest idea how sexy you are. And you can't hear me tell you about it," he sighed. 

Hiccup shivered. "Spirit? Are you still over there?" Hiccup asked, his eyes scanning the bed. Jack raised a handful of fur, and Hiccup nodded and walked toward the bed, blushing and modestly trying to cover his groin with both hands. "I swear I can feel you staring at me. And I've got morning wood. I really have to pee," he complained, blushing. He sat on the edge of the bed, and reached down for his pants. "Why does needing to pee make you erect? It's so counter-productive," he began to maneuver his bad leg into the pants.

"I don't pee, but I'm hard, too..." Jack whispered, and wrapped one arm around Hiccup's shoulders and licked his ear. 

"Oh! Hi, there..." Hiccup dropped his pants and straightened. Jack's hands fell on his shoulders, and Hiccup felt his invisible lover press against his back, the length of Jack's hard cock between his shoulder blades. "Okay, I guess I'm not the only one with a stiffy to take care of," Hiccup chuckled. 

Hiccup allowed Jack to hook him under the armpits and pull him back over the bed, laying him down on the furs. Hiccup felt something blunt poke at his cheek, and then gasped as his cock was enveloped in soft, cool wetness. He moaned and closed his eyes. It was too disorienting to know a body lay over him but look straight at the ceiling, unable to see it. He gripped the cock he felt against his cheek, and guided it into his mouth. 

Hiccup hadn't done this to the Spirit last night, and in fact until it had come to Hiccup's bed, he had barely thought of performing this act before. He couldn't have predicted the rush of power he would feel, holding a man's most intimate vulnerability in his mouth, between his teeth. His chest swelled and heaved, and his head swam with the euphoria. Hiccup had never pictured himself getting buggered before either, but he had done that just as easily and instinctively, opening his legs and submitting to be entered and known from the inside. As a virgin fantasizing while touching himself, he could have never predicted that this emotional give and take could rival the pleasures of the body. Before long, both young men climaxed, swallowing each others' seed.

They lay quietly on their backs for a few minutes, head to foot, each with one hand resting on the others' belly affectionately. Finally Hiccup lifted his hand, lacing his fingers with Jack's, and sat up. "Well, the toilet can't wait any longer," he announced. Hiccup quickly dressed, and left the bed.

Jack rose, and went to the fireplace. There were only embers, and he knew Hiccup would be feeling the cold now that he had left the furs. And he also might be wanting a warm breakfast. Jack placed a split log on the embers, and then put on his own clothes. Jack had just sat himself on the table when Hiccup returned.

"Oh," Hiccup exclaimed as he looked at the renewed fire. "Thank you!" He opened the cold pantry set into the kitchen wall, and retrieved a bottle of heavy milk and jar of butter, smiling and snorting softly at the latter. After last night, he wondered if he'd ever be able to look at butter the same way again. He walked to the table, bumping into Jack's knee with an elbow. "There you are," he smiled, setting his items on the table and squeezing Jack's thigh briefly. He took a small cast iron pot, a canister of flour, and a bag of sugar from the cabinets, and set them on the table, too. 

"Do you eat, Spirit?" Hiccup asked. He reached out to touch Jack's thigh, where he had found it a moment ago. Jack tapped the back of Hiccup's hand once, for no. "I figured you didn't." Hiccup filled the small pot with milk, and hung it over the fire to boil. He fetched a jug of water, pouring and drinking a cup immediately, then filled the cup again and pulled up a stool beside Jack, turning his back to the table and sat facing the fire. 

Jack looked down at the top of Hiccup's head, and wanted to touch his fine auburn hair. So he did. Somehow it seemed like since they couldn't talk, it was important to connect the only way they could. Hiccup hummed and leaned into it, sipping his water while Jack ran his fingers through his hair. They sat in silence and stared at the fire, until a wisp of steam rose from the pot. Hiccup stroked a hand down Jack's shin and gave his bare foot a squeeze, before getting up to bring the boiled milk to the table. 

"You ever had rømmegrøt, Spirit?" Hiccup asked. He sat and unscrewed the lid on the flour can, revealing a screen underneath, he turned the can over the pot, and began to sift flour into the milk. Jack tapped his shoulder once. Hiccup stirred the flour into the thickening porridge, and added a couple of pinches of sugar. Sugar was from far away, and expensive. 

"No? Is it because you never ate anything? I mean, what are you? Sorry, that sounds rude. I mean, were you ever a mortal man?" Jack hesitated, his hand still on Hiccup's shoulder. He finally tapped three times. "Three?" Hiccup said, "For 'maybe', or 'I don't know'? Hmm... Oh! I know what we should do! Hop down from the table, would you?" 

Hiccup spooned some butter on top of his rømmegrøt and left it to melt. Then he sifted a large area of flour onto the table. "Okay, Spirit. Do you know your letters? First, can you tell me your name?" Hiccup asked, smiling broadly, proud of himself. He put a spoonful of grøt into his mouth. 

Jack frowned, "Oh, Hiccup... I do, but not the runes that you know." Somehow, Jack could always understand any tongue that he heard, but not all writing. Telepathy, maybe? Some sort of mind to mind connection. In the reverse, Jack could always touch objects but never a person until Hiccup. The rules were impenetrable. He dipped his finger in the flour and wrote "JACK".

Hiccup's brow knit in disappointment, and he swallowed another spoonful of grøt. "Damn," he cursed softly, "You're not from around here. Is that... Dutch?" Hiccup asked hopefully. One tap "Danish?" One tap. "Spanish?" Hiccup asked, less hopefully. One tap. Hiccup took a long pause, a few swallows of grøt, then "English?" Two taps. Hiccup put down his spoon, and grasped Jack's hand. "You're English? Shit. Vikings have gone to war with the English pretty much for all of recorded history. We don't have a trading relationship, to put it mildly. I'm not likely to be able to get books to learn the English language."

Jack kissed Hiccup's temple in apology. Hiccup returned to eating his breakfast. Jack put his finger in the flour and sketched an outline of England in at the far right of the table. "This ought to blow your mind," Jack said.

"Is that England?" Hiccup asked. Two taps. Then Jack drew waves halfway across the flour. "Across the sea?" Hiccup added. Jack continued, drawing even more waves, reaching the left side of the floured area. "Far across the sea," Hiccup amended. At the end of the waves, Jack sketched the sun, and an arrow pointing the sun down into the sea. "You're English, but from far across the sea to the West? Spirit, you're from the New World!" Hiccup leaped to his feet and embraced Jack tightly. 

"Oh, we're jumping. Okay," Jack laughed, "I figured that would impress you, since your people are explorers." The boys laughed until Hiccup settled down.

"The New World," Hiccup beamed with wonder. "That is so cool!"

"But ironically, _here_ be dragons," Jack remarked dryly.

"Wow... So, tell me how old you are. You could be ancient! How much are you robbing the cradle?" Hiccup teased. "I'm almost 17."

"Well, that's complicated..." Jack began. After a moment's consideration, he turned and pressed both of his hands flat into the flour. Hiccup regarded the handprints skeptically.

"You expect me to believe you're 10 years old?" Hiccup scoffed, His hands sought Jack's hips, and he pulled their groins together. "Very funny, lover, but I have the privilege to know that you've got hair on your balls."

Jack laughed, and looped his hands around the back of Hiccup's neck. "Think about what I've already told you." He could see Hiccup was doing just that; the Viking pursed his lips in thought. 

"You... said that you don't know if you were ever mortal. So your memories only go back ten years?" Hiccup ventured. Jack tapped him on the side of his neck twice. Hiccup nodded with satisfaction, continuing, "Your body is similar to mine, just a little taller. Your build is slender, and you're beardless, with minimal body hair. Am I right that you look about my age, and have for as long as you can remember?" Jack tapped twice. Hiccup nodded, and cupped Jack's face in his hands. "I'd like to draw you by touch some time," Hiccup whispered and planted a long, deep kiss on Jack's mouth.

"Whew," Hiccup exhaled when the kiss finally broke. "I wish I could spend all day in bed with you, but I have to go to work. Berk's partnership with the dragons has given us a boost in just about every vocation, and the village is enjoying it's first big trade surplus. There's a housing boom, and Gobber and I have a massive order of nails which I have to finish today, because I need the day off tomorrow. It's menial and uncreative, and I'm going to be bored out of my mind! But it has to be done, and I'm the apprentice," Hiccup shrugged. "I don't expect you to sit around the shop with me until after sundown, but you're welcome to if you can stand it." 

"Oh. The heart is willing, but the body is weak," Jack said. He dipped his finger into the flour on the table, and sketched a bellows and flame, and then a frowning face. Hiccup sat back down on the stool and picked up his spoon, glancing over at the drawing.

"You don't like heat?" Hiccup asked. "I guessed as much. You fly like the wind, keeping up with Toothless. Your skin is cool. You slept on top of the furs. And..." Hiccup removed his heavy wool sock and scrabbled along the floor, searching for Jack's feet with his own toes, and finding them. "I thought so, you never wear shoes, do you? I think you're a vættr. An ice one; a winter spirit. And you stopped aging before reaching full maturation, that doesn't hint at a non-human origin. Babe, I think you're a 17 year old who died 10 years ago..."

"I'm a wight?" Jack mulled it over, clasping Hiccup's outstretched hand as the Viking picked up his spoon and finished eating his breakfast with the other. "It's as good an explanation as any." Considering the fact that Jack's blurry first memory seemed to be of rising out of an icy pond, it was always his strongest suspicion of his own origin. It was eerie to think about it, though, so he rarely did. He was never one to dwell. Have a good time, then blow away when the fun ran out.

Hiccup gave Jack's hand a squeeze, replaced his sock, and proceeded to clean up the kitchen. He brushed up the flour and put everything away, while Jack rested on the stool and thought. 

Why couldn't Hiccup see and hear him? Jack had met a legendary man at the North Pole who was something like himself. The jolly old guy explained that he had once been a regular person, but for centuries now he was something else. He could only be seen and heard by the ordinary folk who knew who he was. Not by his name, or not by just his name; he was known by several names. People who _believed_ in him, is how Nicholas St. North put it. But Hiccup could touch Jack. Is it because Hiccup believed _someone_ was there, but he didn't believe in "Jack Frost", either in name or by deeds? Jack didn't have a legend. Hiccup would never be told his story. How was Jack supposed to become famous enough to be seen and heard when he couldn't make himself seen or heard in the first place?

"Alright, lets get out of here," Hiccup announced, walking to the door and stepping into his boot. After fetching his staff, Jack reached onto the hook beside the door and lifted the dragon-flying rig. Hiccup spotted the movement. "It's not far to the Gobber's, I was planning on walking. Oh, do you want me to harness Toothless so you guys can to pass the time while I work?" Hiccup guessed. "Great idea! I fly him a lot, but probably not as much as he'd like to. That's very thoughtful of you, Spirit. He'll love it!" Hiccup took the harness, and Jack opened the door and walked out before him. Toothless bounded around the side of the house, hearing the jingling of his flying rig. 

"Hey, buddy. Our new friend wants to take you flying today, what do you think about that?" Hiccup asked the dragon, who wiggled happily in response. "Okay, boy, okay... Sit," he laughed, and Toothless plunked down on his haunches. "Spirit. Reach for him, palm out." Jack took a step forward, and obeyed. 

Toothless took a breath, closed his eyes, and butted Jack's hand with his snout.

"That's how it's done," Hiccup smiled proudly. Jack's heart beat fast, and his eyes got a little misty. This was a magnificent animal. Hiccup began strapping the dragon into his harness.

"Alright. Spirit, you climb into the saddle behind me, and watch how I control the tail with my left leg. I designed the pedal to be compatible with both my prosthetic and a foot, so you'll be able to use it. I'll talk you through the basics on the way and you guys can figure it out from there, with a little trial and error."

By the time they landed behind Gobber's smithy, Jack was feeling pretty confident that he could learn how to fly Toothless. Hiccup was a very talented engineer, and the operation was intuitive. Plus, it would probably help that Jack knew more than a few things about flight in general. The boys hopped down from the saddle to say goodbye.

"Head away from the village, and try to avoid letting Toothless be seen flying unaided. But if you are seen, I'll think of something to explain it away, don't worry too much about it. Stop by and visit during my lunch break, and let me know how you're doing. Toothless has a good sense of time," Hiccup directed, kissing Jack. "Be careful with my best bud."

"I will," Jack promised, patting Hiccup's back twice before breaking the embrace. He tucked his staff into a harness strap where he thought it would be unobtrusive. "I have my staff to save us if things get dangerous." Jack climbed into the saddle, checked his grips, and took a few deep breaths. "Alright, boy. Onward to adventure."

Hiccup watched them take off, flying low and a little wobbly at first. Once they were out of sight, he chuckled and walked into the workshop.

**********

At an hour past noon, Hiccup dropped his heavy leather gloves and apron to the floor. He toweled the sweat from his hair and his naked upper body, and told Gobber he was going out for lunch. He pulled his shirt and vest back on, and stepped outside, Sighing happily at the refreshing cold air. After a few minutes, he heard the heavy footsteps of Toothless approaching on land. There must be too many people on the streets now for them to brazenly fly in the village.

Hiccup had just raised his hand in greeting, when he felt Jack collide with him, and wrap his arms around his body. "Ah, hello. Had a good time?" he asked, blithely. He blushed when he felt Jack put his lips to his ear, and inhale deeply of his hair. "Uhm... I'm sorry, I must reek pretty bad."

"Not at all," Jack growled. "It's luscious." He pressed his loins against Hiccup indecently. "I'm rock hard. That dragon is so much fun! I'm having such a great time here. With each of you."

"Oh, gods!" Hiccup whispered, blushing. "You sure are frisky. Just simmer down for a second..." He disengaged from Jack's arms and led him by the hand to the coal shed, darting his eyes furtively around for witnesses. "Toothless," Hiccup called to his dragon, who padded after them. "I need you to do your sacred duty as my wingman, and guard the shed in case Gobber comes out while I'm having a quickie. Okay, buddy?" Toothless turned in a circle, and laid down in front of the door while the rutting boys tumbled through it and into the dark shed.

Jack's lips were on Hiccup again before the door was closed, clamping onto his mouth. Jack whipped the Viking's shirt and vest over his head at once, while the boy guided him through the dimness of the room to a heap of empty burlap sacks, which they promptly tumbled into. Jack rolled on top of Hiccup and took him by the wrists, pushing his hands above his head. He buried his face into Hiccup's ripe armpit, snorting and licking. Hiccup was shocked, but his need swelled to match Jack's so fast it took his breath away, and he wasn't ticklish. Just rampant and writhing. 

Jack came up for breath, and his fingers fumbled at Hiccup's pants. The boy brushed his hands away and unhooked his fly for his spectral lover, his rigid cock springing free. Jack scooped the sweaty balls out, and swallowed the Viking's dick to the root. He slathered Hiccup's organ with a thick layer of saliva. Quickly, Jack crawled up over Hiccup's face, and shoved his own pants down his thighs. Hiccup eagerly devoured Jack's member as soon as it touched his nose, and the wight thrust his hips, gagging Hiccup and making him slobber. Jack withdrew and laid his whole body against Hiccup's, whispering "Sorry, but we need the lubrication" into his ear as he pressed their loins together, capturing their slippery dicks tightly between their bellies. 

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/rqiJ25d.jpg)

  


The two young lovers bucked and ground their cocks together, panting and sucking with their mouths, fondling and groping with their hands. In a few minutes, Jack began to come, crying out with unbridled ecstasy that only Toothless could hear. The flow of semen coated Hiccup's swollen member, and his eyes deliriously rolled back at the gooey texture. His thrusting quickened, and his climax arrived with extraordinary intensity. He stifled his cries against Jack's neck and shoulder.

"Odin's beard, that was incredible," Hiccup croaked, shaky. "We are _such_ a mess!" he dabbled his fingertips in the slimy leavings on his abdomen. The Spirit lifted Hiccup's hand away and set it on Hiccup's chest, giving it a soft pat when he laid it there. Hiccup felt him moving around on the sacks beside him, and soon an invisible bundle of clothing was tucked under his arm. Then he felt the spirit scrape their come from his body, with the edge of a hand. And finally, the wet swiping of a tongue over his genitals and belly. He shivered pleasantly, but was too utterly spent to respond further. The spirit helped him up, and Hiccup held the clothing between his knees as he closed his own pants and put on his shirt and vest. He blinked in the bright sunlight as the door opened, and he stepped outside.

Toothless was standing at attention, his eyes wide and his expression astonished. Hiccup had to laugh, and hug the dragon around his neck. Toothless sniffed at the boy's midsection, then tentatively licked his hand. Hiccup coughed in embarrassment and folded his arms. Suddenly, a puff of snow erupted from he ground, and the snow began to churn. Hiccup laughed again. The spirit was rolling around in it to clean himself. 

Jack brushed the snow off, still powdery against his cool skin. Essentially dry, he took his clothes from Hiccup and dressed himself. 

"Satisfying as that was, I'm still in need of lunch," Hiccup quipped. "Let's walk to Helga's for a meat pie." They ambled down the street, Hiccup in the middle, holding Jack's hand and swinging it casually. He checked and it didn't look weird. He greeted a couple of passers by on the way to Helga's. He took his lamb meat pie out of the tiny storefront diner, and sat on a bench outside with his friends. Hiccup explained to Jack that he would have got one for Toothless, but the dragon preferred seafood and fished at will whenever he was hungry. He demonstrated by giving Toothless a sniff of his pie, and the dragon turned away in disinterest. Fishlegs happened by on the way to the general store, and Hiccup made small talk with him for a few moments before his friend continued on his errand. 

"Well, back to the grind," Hiccup said, licking his fingers. The small troupe returned to Gobber's smithy. Hiccup gave Jack a peck on the lips, and Toothless a pat on the snout. "I'll be working until past sundown, but you guys can wait for me at the house, after you do some more flying or whatever you want to do. Start the home fires burning, leave the light on, and all that."

"See you soon," Jack answered. This time, Hiccup went into the workshop before they left. Jack climbed into the saddle, and the dragon walked to the edge of the clearing before taking off. Jack opened the tail fin, and waited until they were soaring high over the sea before saying "I think I'm falling hard for your boy, Toothless." The dragon's eye turned back at him, and Jack petted his flank. "I think this rolling stone might be about to gather a generous coating of moss. And what's more... I don't think I'm scared about that." Toothless chuffed and purred. Approval, Jack felt reasonably certain.

**********

Hiccup sighed in relief as he emptied the last batch of nails from the mold and into a cooling bucket, raising a hiss and a plume of steam. Gobber slapped him on the shoulder. "Good work, lad. Thank you. You go on home, now. I'll straighten things and lock up."

"Great," Hiccup replied. "So you won't be expecting me tomorrow? Remember, I asked for the day off?"

"Of course," Gobber assured warmly, nudging Hiccup's chin to draw and hold his apprentice's eye contact. "You're certain you don't want no company? I'd be happy to spend the day with you, doing whatever you fancy."

"I really appreciate it, Gobber. But that's okay, I actually have plans to be with someone else," Hiccup grinned.

"Oh? That's good. I'm glad. Perhaps you'll introduce me, sometime," Gobber winked and slapped Hiccup heavily on the back, making him stumble.

"Uh, yeah," Hiccup mumbled, smiling. What exactly did Gobber suspect? And how? 

**********

When Hiccup walked through the front door of his house, Toothless greeted him. Nuzzling Hiccup and accepting a vigorous scratch and rub on his giant head. 

"Hey, buddy," Hiccup laughed. "Wow, what is that amazing smell?" he inhaled deeply, looking across the house to the kitchen, where the fire was lit and a savory scent wafted. Toothless returned to his slab near the bed, and Hiccup approached the fireplace, finding a large pot of water simmering over the fire and a pan warming on the hearth.

"Oh, Babe! You spoil me!" Hiccup carried the pan to the table, where a fork and cup of water were already set. He put the pan down, which contained two filets of herring; fried in oil with artichokes, shallots and capers. "Well, for Frigga's sake, come here and receive my appreciation!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Jack laughed, and wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist, kissing him behind the ear. Hiccup shuddered and twisted around in Jack's arms, melting into the taller boy's chest and hugging him back. "Toothless caught an extra fish," Jack explained, "and I found the rest in the pantry." He stroked his fingers through Hiccup's hair and pecked his forehead.

"Thank you. I'm starving," Hiccup stepped back from Jack's arms, and sat at the table. Jack plunked down on another stool across from him him, and watched him eat. He stretched his long legs under the table and touched Hiccup's stockinged ankle with his own bare toes. The boy grinned and scooched his foot closer.

"Delicious," Hiccup complimented, finishing his food and draining his cup. "I don't mean to be forward, sir, but you just might get lucky tonight," he joked. Jack laughed and leaned across to kiss Hiccup's knuckles. 

"Don't think I haven't noticed you brought out the wash basin," Hiccup led Jack across the room, to stand over the tin basin. He dipped his fingers into the water, finding it cool, and just deep enough. Jack must have drawn from the well pump out back, hauling in many buckets full. He would have already heated several pots of water, bringing the temperature up from freezing. It was a lot of work to take a proper soak, and Hiccup rarely indulged. He appreciated Jack's effort. Hiccup fetched the last pot of boiling water from the fire, and hauled the heavy thing to the basin, setting it straight into the water. The iron hissed cool, and Hiccup turned the pot over and lifted it out. The water was not hot by any means, but adequately warm. After a long day at the forge, he didn't want an any more than tepid bath, anyway. 

Hiccup got two towels and a bar of conkers soap from a trunk, and placed them on the small table at one end of the basin. He disrobed slowly, plumping to half an erection with awareness that his lover was watching him, but not knowing on which side the spirit stood, where his gaze lingered, or how intently he looked. Hiccup lifted his right leg into the basin, and bent to grasp the edge with one hand, before removing his prosthetic leg and dropping it to the floor. Then he lowered himself into the water. One end of the basin was straight, the other sloped. The water level rose to only a little above his navel when he sat with is back straight, so he turned and slouched against the incline, bending his leg and submerging almost to his shoulders.

"Mmmm..." Hiccup moaned. "That's nice." Jack had removed all of his clothes, too, and he knelt outside the sloped end of the basin and touched Hiccup's shoulders. "Babe?" Hiccup murmured, "Wash my hair?"

"Yeah, okay," Jack reached for the bar of soap, and Hiccup slipped further into the water, dunking his head. He rose back into a reclining position, and Jack dipped the bar of soap and worked a good lather into his hands. He paused to inhale and admire the chestnut smell of the soap. He ran his fingers through Hiccup's wet hair, transferring the suds. Jack worked up another handful of froth, and set the bar aside. Hiccup closed his eyes and enjoyed Jack's fingers massaging his scalp. 

After a few minutes, Jack began to let his hands roam. He delicately fingered the whorls and folds of Hiccup's ears. Then he stroked his slippery, soapy hands over Hiccup's shoulders, and around his back. Hiccup was limp and pliable, subtly shifting and sitting up to give Jack access. Jack caressed his hands through Hiccup's armpits, making him giggle. Then across his chest. He lingered on the nipples until they grew perky, and Hiccup bit his lip. Jack reached down Hiccup's belly, his fingertips dabbling into the water. The Viking's breath became deep and slow, the exhalations through his nose becoming audible. Jack plunged his hand into the water, and boldly fondled Hiccup's genitals. The boy grabbed Jack's arm and shoulder, and hoisted himself up to bend his knees so he could fold his leg under himself, and his erect cock rose out of the water. Jack scooped some lather from Hiccup's hair with his other hand, and slowly slipped it into the cleft of Hiccup's buttocks. He gently probed at Hiccup's opening, eliciting a gasp.

"Get the butter," Hiccup urged, his voice husky.

"Hell yes," Jack dunked his hands clean, then strolled across the kitchen. 

Hiccup submerged his head, rinsing the soap out of his hair. He pulled himself up by the straight end of the basin, standing. He took a towel and dried his face and hands, and then his rear. The opened butter jar floated into his reach, and he scooped a little out with two fingers. He reached between his legs and applied the thick, fatty substance in and around his entrance. Jack dried his own hands and groin with the other towel, then dropped it and took a dollop of butter. He put it into his palm and smeared it all over his penis, stroking it to full hardness. Hiccup bent over the steep end of the basin, reaching out to brace his hands on the little table. He arched his back and spread his shiny, greasy bottom.

Jack's breath caught in his throat, and he stepped into the water behind his patiently waiting lover. This was going to go softly. They would take their time, unlike in the urgent fuck in the dirty coal shed. Jack steadied himself with one hand on Hiccup's hip, and rolled the slippery foreskin back from the head of his cock. He barely grazed the tip up and down Hiccup's crack, making the boy squirm. Then he carefully pressed his head inside, and stopped one snug inch through. He let Hiccup adjust, and experimentally flex and relax his ring until he was ready to press back and claim Jack's dick all the way to the root. The boys shared a profound sigh as they were joined.

Jack began to thrust in and out, luxuriating in Hiccup's velvety channel, listening to his low moans. But before long Hiccup's knee began to tremble, and Jack knew the boy's single leg was tired out under his full weight. Jack patted Hiccup's back, and reluctantly withdrew from his warm hole. Hiccup stood straight, and turned around, whispering "thanks", before kissing Jack deeply on the mouth. 

Jack clasped Hiccup's hands, then stepped back and placed his feet flat against the incline in the basin, and lowered himself to his knees. He leaned his back into the slope, folding his legs and resting his rump on his haunches, and his shoulders on the edge. The water line lapped at his balls, beading off his buttery skin, but his cock stood clear of the water. He tugged at Hiccup, and the boy wobbled and closed his eyes, feeling around until he stood astride Jack's thighs and settled himself to sit comfortably on his lap. Jack's heart thudded as he watched Hiccup's face melt from perplexed apprehension to pure delight. Jack cupped Hiccup's flushed cheeks in his hands, and the Viking reached behind himself and guided Jack back inside.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/NrflZgz.jpg)

  


For a long time, they rocked their hips together, gently making love. Their fingers exploring each other's faces and secret places. Tongues tasting each other's skin. Breath and spit mingling. Kissing until their lips were sore. Finally Jack could delay the conclusion no longer, and he at last closed his fingers around the few inches of Hiccup's body that he had been neglecting. He found the throbbing shaft so swollen that the foreskin was tight and fully retracted, and the tip drooled generously. Jack closed his fist around that desperate member in an overhanded grip, and gave it a slippery twist. Hiccup cried out, and his cock seemed to pop, spraying Jack's wrist. Jack let go, and another jet of come splattered on his chest, and a third splashed his face and gaping mouth. Shocked, Jack managed to lick his lips and swallow before he came just as robustly. 

Hiccup leaned down and held Jack as they rode through their orgasms. He could feel Jack's mouth against his chest, shouting, but couldn't hear him. The young lovers held each other for a minute, until their breathing returned to normal. Hiccup finally stood, feeling Jack's flaccid penis squish out of him, and then a lot of come running down his thighs. He hunkered down into the water and rested his hands on Jack's knees.

"Is that supposed to happen? I mean..." Hiccup sputtered and laughed. Jack pressed his hand against Hiccup's heart, and guided Hiccup's hand to press over _his_ heart.

"This love is different, because it's us," Jack whispered. He blushed fiercely, knowing he wouldn't have the guts to say that if it would be heard. But something sacred seemed to pass across Hiccup's eyes, and Jack knew that Hiccup on some level must have felt what he had said.

Hiccup spared a glance over his shoulder at Toothless. The dragon's head was up and he made eye contact with Hiccup. Toothless blinked, then lowered his head and tucked his nose behind a wing, discreetly closing his eyes again.

The boys used soap to scrub all of the butter off their nethers, and rinsed the suds away with the water. Hiccup hopped out of the basin and threw a towel over his shoulders, then bent over a stool, grasping with both hands and using it as a sort of crutch to hobble toward the fireplace. He didn't ask for help, so Jack just watched him make his way with surprising ease. The Viking put two logs on, and sat very close to the fire, drying himself with the towel and warming up. Jack stayed near the tub, toweling himself off and dressing.

"Well, Babe," Hiccup said, "I don't know about you, but I'm wiped out enough to go to bed early." Jack knocked on the table twice in agreement. "We can haul all of that water outside in the morning, I can't possibly summon that kind of energy tonight. Hey, do you actually sleep, or just lie next to me?" Hiccup asked. "Sorry, that was two opposing questions. Do you sleep?"

"Yes," Jack knocked twice. "I don't have to, but I'm able to."

Hiccup nodded, and hobbled the stool back to the kitchen table. He stood straight, holding the table with his right hand, and raised his left arm. "Would you get my prosthetic, and help me to our bed?" Jack picked up the prosthetic, crossed the room, and ducked under Hiccup's arm. Hiccup held his shoulder and they walked to the bed. Jack set the false leg on the floor and stood by as Hiccup, still naked, slipped under the furs covering the bed. Jack climbed over the furs on the other side of the bed, and touched his staff, which hung from a bed post. With directed puffs of cold wind, he snuffed out the lamps and candles. Hiccup snorted at the trick, and Jack gazed down at him, still dimly visible in the distant fireplace light. Hiccup extended his left arm in invitation again, and Jack laid his head down on it, placing a hand on Hiccup's chest. Hiccup's eyes stayed open, staring at the ceiling, and Jack could tell he had something on his mind.

"Alright, Spirit," Hiccup began, "There's something I have to say. Well, ask. Say, _and_ ask." He took a deep breath, and blew it out through his bangs. "Please don't ever leave me without saying goodbye. I don't want to act like I own you, or anything, I know we only met yesterday. Gods, was it only yesterday? It's not like I'm trying to say that you crept into my bedchamber last night, and took my virginity, so now we're betrothed. But I really care about you, and you make me feel really good. And I don't just mean the sex. You make me feel like _you_ care about _me_. I mean, I think so. But I can't _see_ you, and if you just disappear on me I'm afraid I'll spend years wondering if you're there, and trying not to call out for you to respond. So please say goodbye before you leave. And if you can, I'd really, really appreciate it if you would stay at least through tomorrow. Because... I don't want to explain right now but I'm going to have a _very bad day_ and could really use another friend. Okay?

"Spirit?"

Suddenly Jack jumped on Hiccup, and exuberantly kissed him on the mouth. "I love you, you dope!" Jack hollered. "Do you understand me? I love you!"

"Oh, gods," Hiccup gulped, "Telling you that was so fucking terrifying. I love you. I love you! Do you love me?"

" _Yes!_ " Jack yelled, bouncing. He patted the side of Hiccup's face twice. "Yes, I love you! Yes!" he kissed Hiccup again, double-patted again.

Hiccup hugged Jack tightly, and kissed him back. He felt Jack's wet eyelashes on his cheek, and brushed at his own damp eyes with his thumb. "So, does this make you my boyfriend? I'd like to be your boyfriend."

"Yeah. We're boyfriends," Jack tapped Hiccup's nose twice. Jack settled back into the crook of his arm, and Hiccup fell asleep with a smile still curling at one corner of his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jack Frost woke in the morning, Hiccup's eyes were already open. He stared at the ceiling. His face seemed clouded by sadness. "Good morning," Jack said, stroking his fingertips across Hiccup's cheek. The boy just sighed, and turned on his side, facing away. Jack frowned and sat up. After a moment, he got out of the bed and approached Toothless. The dragon stood, and stretched his limbs.

"Hey, buddy," Jack pet the dragon's snout. "You need to go outside?" Toothless chuffed, and Jack let him out through the sun roof. He returned to Hiccup's side, and contemplated his boyfriend's mood. One pale hand peeked from the furs, and Jack lightly laid his own hand over it. After a few seconds it stirred, and Hiccup laced his fingers through Jack's. The wight brushed back auburn hair and felt Hiccup's forehead.

"I don't feel good, but it's not that kind of sickness," Hiccup mumbled. He propped himself onto one elbow, and Jack stepped back to let him swing his leg out of the furs and sit up. The boy began to dress, and Jack lifted his prosthetic and studied it. "Here, I'll show you how it goes on," Hiccup extended his stump, and directed Jack through how the socket and soft clamp worked. Hiccup stood. "Don't bother putting any wood on the fire, we're going out soon. But right now, I just need the visit the privy."

Jack fidgeted, anxious and feeling helpless. He paced to the pantry, but wasn't sure what Hiccup wanted to eat. Jack pretty much expected him to be finicky this morning. Then he spotted the basin full of skanky bathwater, and got an idea. He fetched his staff from the bed post, and flash-froze the basin's contents. He braced his shoulder under the sloped side, and tipped the basin up onto it's flat end. and with a thud the slippery wedge of ice popped loose. When Hiccup returned, he raised his eyebrows and watched the block glide across the floor and out the door.

"Clever," Hiccup grunted, as he crossed to the pantry. He briefly considered the water jug, then decided on the cask of mead instead. He filled a big stein from the spigot, and then a canteen, too. Jack scowled and watched Hiccup sit at the table, without any food, and begin to rather swiftly drain the stein. Jack shook his head, and went to get a bowl of trail mix out of the pantry, and pointedly set it on the table between them. Hiccup looked annoyed, but swiped up a handful of nuts, dried fruit, and jerky. He chewed slowly, and washed it down with the rest of the mead.

Jack hadn't yet decided whether he should try to hold his boyfriend's hand when the Viking suddenly got up and went to the chest at the foot of his bed. Jack quickly removed a satchel from a hook on the wall, dumping the mix into it. He put his arm through the strap and looped it over his head. When he put his half-cloak on, the satchel didn't show. Hiccup was kneeling at the trunk, holding a book. Its covers were two thin blocks of soft wood stained cherry red, and the binding was Coptic stitch. It was beautiful. Jack was relieved when Hiccup held his hand out, tension melting from his shoulders as he took Hiccup's hand and helped him stand.

"I want to show you something. Explain something important. Will you come?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course," Jack answered, squeezing twice.

"It's not too far, but I want Toothless with us," Hiccup said. "Will you grab the harness?" Hiccup donned a long seal skin duster, and Jack hooked the dragon harness with his staff as they passed through the door. Toothless sat nearby, and a puddle that used to be a block of ice, before he melted it, covered half of the yard. Toothless crouched while the boys strapped him into his flying rig, and Hiccup climbed into the saddle. He drew the fur-lined hood of his duster up over his head. "We're going to the plateau at the base of Raven Point, bud. Spirit," Hiccup nodded, and Toothless took off. Jack flew behind.

**********

Raven Point loomed ahead as they descended onto the plateau. From above, Jack took in the view of a series of white granite stones and green mounds that were arranged in a counter-clockwise spiral pattern. Toothless landed at the center. Hiccup dismounted, and took a swig of mead from the canteen while Jack touched down beside him.

"Here lies Adalger the Architect, most glorious founder of Berk and first chief of the Hairy Hooligans tribe. At his side as always is his wife, Ærindís the Harrower," Hiccup gestured to the largest grassy mound. On top of it stood a blocky dragon's head carved out of white granite, a huge broadsword driven through. Very imposing, but it represented a dated sentiment these days, Jack thought.

"This is a tour, follow me," Hiccup intoned, touching the first rune stone beside Adalger's burial mound, he led the way past five white stones covered in decorative carvings, forming start of the spiral pattern of the burial site. "These stones tell the tales of our first chief's greatest feats of strength and leadership. 

"And here, behold the final resting place of Hruodolf the Healer, second chief of the Harry Hooligans, and Ingrid the Intrepid," Hiccup gestured at the second grassy mound and swallowed another sip of mead. 

Jack followed him past another five rune stones, to "Qorsuk the Adequate and Kaapriella the Capable. That could have gone more poorly, but our third chief married well enough." 

Hiccup guided Jack along the spiral, drinking to the honor of "Gauroi the Handsome and Janniche the Savage."

Then "Magda the Magnanimous and her husband Falgeir the Steady; for Gauroi was blessed with seven rugged offspring, each one as female as the one that came before. 

"Next is the sixth chief of Berk, my grandfather Salbjörn the Bloody, with Ursina the Hunter."

At last Hiccup shuffled to a halt in front of the last mound. Distinct from the others, it was a pile of big, loose stones. He pushed the fur-lined hood back from his head and the harsh wind whipped his hair around his head like flames, and smeared the tears on his cheeks. Hiccup raised the canteen high before taking the largest swallow yet, and then emptied the remaining mead over the rocks. "Some day, this cairn will be cleared aside, and the body of Stoick the Vast will be burned here. Then it will be finished with earth and grass. But for now, it covers the bones of the best Viking that ever lived. Valhalara. My mother."

"Oh, Hic," Jack murmured. "I'm really sorry," he hugged Hiccup from behind, tucking his chin over Hiccup's shoulder. The crying boy touched the arm around his neck, and plucked the book from the waistband of his pants.

"Sit with me and take a look at this," Hiccup invited. He plunked down on the grass cross-legged and opened the book in his lap. Jack knelt beside him, keeping one arm around Hiccup's shoulders and the placing the other on his knee. Toothless curled halfway around them, forming a nice wind-break and warming Hiccup as he began to turn the vellum pages of the book.

"This is kind of my memorial journal. I've written memories and feelings about her, and stories that people still talk about all the time. And I've done drawings based on memory, and portraits made when she was alive. With some feedback from the people who knew her, because those portraits can be a little idealized. I'm afraid of forgetting exactly what she looked like. Hey, she died 10 years ago, too," Hiccup sniffed and wiped his nose. The first drawings of Valhalara showed a skinny young girl with freckles, green eyes, and short auburn hair. The resemblance to her son was uncanny. She grew broader with age, as all Vikings seemed to do, becoming quite sturdy by the wedding portrait. She was depicted as active from when she was a little girl, and in several illustrations of full-out battle with dragons after she was married.

"Mom was a great warrior and adventurer, going on many quests before I was born. Then she slowed down to take care of me. She began to stay close to home, but she would take me on hunting trips. Strapped to her back while she chased down and speared wild boars," Hiccup laughed warmly. "She fought back dragons, the Outcasts, pirates... Nothing could defeat her, if it had a neck she could get her arms around," Hiccup's eyes began to pinch with misery, "But then she got really sick, and there was nothing to clobber." Hiccup started to sob, when the book opened to two pages showing Valhalara laughing and holding a plump baby to her ear, and one of the baby sucking on her finger tip.

Jack gathered Hiccup into his arms as he wept, clenching his fists in Jack's shirt and wailing into his chest. He stroked his hair and rocked him, while Toothless began to purr. Soothing vibrations thrummed through their bodies, and Hiccup eventually grew calmer.

"She loved me so much," Hiccup began speaking again in a quavery voice, "Unconditionally. Even though I had never lifted a sword while she was alive she always made me feel like I was a part of her world, right there in the center. But Dad... After she was gone, Dad began to treat me like a project. Everything was a test, and he made it absolutely clear I was failing.

"Then last year I finally achieved something great. An opportunity literally fell out of the sky, and I learned what I was gifted at," Hiccup patted his dragon, and Toothless licked his salty cheek. "I was the better than anyone else at something no one had ever even imagined, and I changed our way of life. Finally I made Dad proud, revealing to him that there was more than one way to be a successful Viking. And now we have a pretty good relationship. I always loved him, and I know he always loved me but now that he's not disappointed in me he's willing to show it. I'm sure he feels ashamed of the way he used to treat me, but he's so damned stubborn! And even though we get along now, I can't help wondering if he ever would have treated me the way I deserve to be treated if I _hadn't_ met Toothless and made peace between us and the dragons.

"You know why I'm alone on the anniversary of my mother's death?" Hiccup asked bitterly, "Because I _always have been_. It's not a coincidence that he's on a fishing trip all week. He can't deal with it so he goes far away and buries himself in work at this time every year. Mom would never have done this to me, and she would never have withheld her love until and unless I brought glory to the tribe. So even now, I sometimes can't help wishing that it had been him that died instead of her, and _it makes me feel so guilty_!"

Hiccup collapsed into wailing again, clutching desperately at Jack's body. Jack held on, caressing and kissing, trying to comfort him. Tears streamed down his own face, and he choked on a knot in his throat. Jack wondered if anyone was so heartbroken over him. Toothless covered them with a wing and began to purr again. Hiccup gradually relaxed, and ultimately fell asleep. It was getting very hot, and Jack grew dizzy. But he wasn't willing to leave Hiccup, and he allowed himself to black out.

**********

Jack cracked his eyes open, and he swam into consciousness. He lay a few feet away from Toothless, and the dragon gently fanned him with a wing. A chill leeched into his body from the cold ground, and the cool wind of the dragon's slow flap ruffled his hair. Jack returned to his senses, and rolled over to see Hiccup still asleep between the dragon's forelegs. Somehow, Toothless understood what Jack needed in order to revive, and had pushed him away from their body heat. The sun showed that they had been asleep for nearly four hours. Jack walked in circles to reinvigorate and wondered how long Hiccup had lain awake this morning before he'd gotten up.

"Thanks, buddy," he whispered to Toothless. "I'll be right back," Jack picked up the canteen and his staff, and flew around Raven's Point. 

Jack returned with some fresh water from the nearby cove where Hiccup and the dragon had met, just in time to find Hiccup sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Jack crouched down beside him and touched his ankle, and he grunted in acknowledgement. He accepted the canteen and sniffed under the cap, confirming it was now filled with water. He took a long drought, then dampened a handkerchief and wiped his face.

"Thank you," Hiccup said. "Oh?" he exclaimed, when the satchel bumped his other hand, and he helped himself to the trail mix. "I don't know what I did to deserve you." 

"Hey, don't talk like that," Jack scolded, and laid his head on Hiccup's lap. He watched Hiccup chew. The boy's puffy face was slightly pinched, still moody. Jack waited until he capped the canteen and buckled the satchel closed. He would have liked Hiccup to finish them, but he didn't press it. He stood up.

"Toothless?" he addressed the dragon, who raised his head at Jack's touch. "I have an idea to help Hiccup, and I'm really sorry but I don't think you should come. I don't like taking him away and ditching his best friend at a time like this, but I have a strong feeling that it could do him some good. I'll bring him back before nightfall, okay?" Toothless held eye contact, and trilled a positive-sounding reply.

"What's happening? Are you talking to him?" Hiccup braced himself against the dragon's body and stood up. He felt Jack take his hands, and place them around Jack's neck, and then he twisted around and crouched in front of Hiccup, bumping his back into Hiccup's knees. "Do you want me to ride piggyback? Are we flying somewhere and leaving Toothless?" Two-tap reply.

"Is that okay, buddy? You don't mind walking home?" Hiccup stroked between the dragon's eyes and scratched his chin, and he trilled again. The boy waved his hands around in search of Jack's shoulders and found them. Hiccup patted to check the satchel under his arm, canteen in his coat pocket, and book tucked in the back of his waistband this time.

"Alright, I trust you, Babe," Hiccup opened his duster and let it fall around Jack as he tightened his arms around his neck, and allowed himself to be lifted under the knees and on to Jack's invisible back. They rose into the air slowly, but Hiccup still yelped. "Gods, this is freaky! I'm putting my hood up and closing my eyes. This feels so different when I can't see a dragon under me," he complained.

When Jack attained altitude, he flattened out, allowing Hiccup to lay over his back and relax his arms and thighs. Hiccup began to feel content and was quiet for the whole trip. He even dozed, off and on.

**********

"Okay, we're almost there," Jack announced, landing in a forest on the mainland. Hiccup took his hand and was led through the trees, until he heard a low growling. There was a wolf, teeth bared and hackles raised.

"Uh, Spirit..?" Hiccup froze, his eyes wide.

"It's okay, Hic. Stay here for a minute," Jack stood in front of Hiccup, and put both hands on his shoulders, pressing firmly. Hiccup's eyes darted between the angry wolf, and Jack's footprints in the snow as he walked right toward her. The wolf's eyes flicked away from Hiccup, and her posture began to relax. She licked at the air and ducked her head. She appeared to be letting the spirit pet her. 

"You guys seem to be friends," Hiccup commented. The wolf shifted her gaze back to him at the sound of his voice, and peered distrustfully.

"I call her Luna. I met her a few months before I first saw you, actually," Jack said, stroking the wolf's head and neck. Jack discovered Berk and had begun playing with the children over a year ago. Observing Hiccup and the other Vikings off and on since just a few short weeks before the boy met Toothless and changed the course of Viking history. Hiccup had only become aware of Jack two days ago, but Jack had already been an admirer. He left Luna's side, and returned to Hiccup.

"Okay, lets introduce you," Jack said, standing face-to-face with Hiccup. "You have a natural rapport with animals, this should be easy. Maybe you ought to go to your knees, and look smaller and less threatening," Jack knelt, and took Hiccup's hands, tugging him down to do the same. "No sudden movements or sounds. Eyes down," Jack ran his arms down Hiccup's arms, folding his hands in his lap. Then he brushed his lips with one fingertip, and touched two fingertips under Hiccup's eyes and traced down across his cheeks. Hiccup dropped his gaze to the ground, understanding.

"Good," Jack said, moving to Hiccup's side, and facing Luna. He kept eye contact with the wolf as he pet Hiccup's hair, and pecked his cheek. "He's one of the good guys, girl. Doesn't mean any harm," Jack patted Hiccup's knee, and beckoned to the wolf. She took a few tentative steps, then sat down in the snow and looked away. Jack slowly rose to his feet, one hand pressing Hiccup's shoulder in signal to stay down. Luna turned her head back at the movement, watching the boys closely. Jack cupped one hand to the side of Hiccup's face, and pulled his head against his hip. Hiccup kept his eyes down, and very carefully raised his arms to wrap around Jack's thigh.

"That's great," Jack murmured, "Very submissive." Jack returned his attention to Luna. "Come on, girl," he coaxed, "You trust me, don't you? And I trust him." The wolf stood, and crept closer. She approached Jack from the side away from the strange boy, and accepted a scratching of her ears. "Good girl, it's safe," Jack cooed. The wolf slunk around Jack, approaching Hiccup from behind. Jack cupped Hiccup's chin, and pressed his face harder into his hip in warning to stay still.

Hiccup virtually held his breath, and tried to relax as Luna sniffed at his boot, then his back. She crept around him in a wide circle, just out of arm's length, and returned to Jack. She sat down and let him stroke her head again. Jack lowered back down to his knees, and carefully took one of Hiccup's hands. He laced their fingers together and carefully raised their hands toward the wolf, and she sniffed at their joined fingers. Hiccup smiled at the gentle brush of her wet nose. Then Jack withdrew his hand, and the wolf was sniffing Hiccup's hand alone. She gave it a lick, and allowed him to pet her. 

"Oh, wow..." Hiccup breathed. He briefly made contact with her amber eyes, before looking politely askance again.

"I knew you'd get along," Jack chuckled. "I thought it might take days before she would trust a dragon, though." The boys pet the wolf for a few minutes, until Jack said "But she's not all, there's more we came to show you," Jack stood up and led Hiccup further through the woods, in the direction the wolf had came from. She padded beside them for awhile, and then ran ahead a few yards, before turning around to face them. She began to pace back and forth in their path, agitated.

"It's okay, girl," Jack crooned, pulling Hiccup to a stop. "Alright, Hic. I think it's probably best if you just lay down and keep still," he directed, manipulating Hiccup until the boy laid flat on his back, his arms straight out at his sides.

"Yeah, this is weird. I hope you know what you're doing, because I sure as heck don't," Hiccup grumbled. 

"You're going to love this, just keep trusting me," Jack said, placing a kiss on Hiccup's lips. Then he approached Luna and together they walked to a hole in the ground beneath some brush. Jack crouched by the opening. He started to cluck his tongue, and make smooching sounds. Little high pitched whines rose in response. 

Hiccup heard that. Turning his head as best as he could, he saw wolf puppies begin to emerge from a den. His eyes widened in wonder, watching the little pups apparently tumble around the spirit with excitement. Then one of them spotted him, and its little ears and tail pointed straight up. He yipped and took a few bounds toward Hiccup, then one backward. 

Soon all five puppies were circling around his motionless form, investigating. They looked about five weeks old. Luna came close, watching Hiccup intensely. He lay still, trying to keep his breathing even. His heart was pounding. The little pups sniffed at his extremities, barking and lunging playfully. Finally Hiccup began to giggle, tickled by five little noses. The bravest boy scrambled over his arm and came near his face. Hiccup looked right into his eyes, and the little wolf cocked his head. Then he crouched and hopped right up to Hiccup and nipped his chin. Hiccup carefully raised a hand, watching Luna, and he touched the puppy. He and his mother both permitted it, and Hiccup sunk his fingers in thick, soft fur.

Jack crouched beside Luna, one arm around her neck. Beaming at the sight of Hiccup laughing again.

Hiccup sat and leaned against a tree trunk, swarmed by puppies. He cuddled a sweet little girl up to his ear, and she began to lick and nip at his earlobe. He laughed and squirmed, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes. "That's amaaazing!" he squealed. "It's too good! Oh, I can't, I can't..." he pulled her away from his earlobe, but she wriggled back and continued to suckle. Hiccup wiped at his streaming eyes and thought of the drawings in his book of him and his mother.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/N4xBxDg.jpgg)

  


Jack and Luna joined in, and they all played together until the pups tired out. Hiccup snacked on fruit and nuts, and he and Jack softened jerky in their mouths and fed it to the puppies. The boys snuggled, sleeping wolves strewn around their legs. 

"Thank you, Babe," Hiccup whispered, "It doesn't bring her back, but it helps put things in perspective. Life goes on," he pulled Jack's face to his and kissed him long, and deep. "Feeling bad doesn't bring her back either, nor does feeling good do her any harm. I'll never forget her, I'll think about her today and every day. She wanted me to be happy."

"You make me happy, too, Hiccup," Jack breathed into Hiccup's neck, sucking on the skin over his pulse. 

"We missed our morning and nooner, Babe. I don't think I can wait to get home," Hiccup opened Jack's fly. He slid his hand down the front of Jack's pants and began tugging on his cock. Jack did the same, and the boys each held each others' heads with one hand and dicks with the other, stifling their moans with mouths pressed together, trying to jostle sleeping wolves as little as possible. 

  


_[See a 10-page comic by following this link!](http://thatendyperson.tumblr.com/post/84558631244/hijack-comic-this-is-a-commission-i-did-for) _

  


When Jack began to come, Hiccup curled his fist around the head, catching it all. He held Jack's chin, pointing his boyfriend's face right at him and staring into the space where his eyes would be. Hiccup raised the other gooey hand between them and licked Jack's come from his palm and fingers.

"Mmm," Hiccup murmured, "Liquid vitality. Life itself," he licked his lips. If Jack could climax again, he would have. Instead, he pulled Hiccup's cock harder, and collected a second handful of semen. Hiccup closed his eyes and trembled through the orgasm, then took Jack's hand by the wrist and eagerly ate his own load, too. Jack waited until the last drop was swept up by Hiccup's tongue, then mashed his own mouth into Hiccup's smeared lips and explored every corner of Hiccup's mouth, reclaiming the last swallow for himself.

The boys slumped against each other and panted. Puppies dreamed innocently, over sized paws twitching. Luna rolled over and closed the gap Hiccup's position adjustment had opened between his hip and her flank. They held each other in silence until finally Hiccup announced he had to pee, and carefully disengaged. Puppies complained, and Jack gathered them to Luna, petting them to half-wakefulness. They began to nurse, and Luna patted Jack's knee with one raised front paw. He smiled and scratched under her chin.

"That was shockingly immodest of us, mama. Glad none of you seemed to mind," he chuckled.

Hiccup returned, drinking from his canteen, and his pants still open. He stopped beside Jack, spitting the last warmed drought of water into his handkerchief instead. He wiped his genitals, then held the handkerchief out between his thumb and forefinger. Jack stood, and accepted it, polishing his own groin. He picked up the empty satchel and put the cloth in it, securing the strap over his head and under his cloak while Hiccup said goodbye to Luna and the puppies.

Jack held Hiccup's hand, and crouched to thank Luna as well. Then he dropped his hand to Hiccup's ankle, and tugged for Hiccup to climb on. He picked up his staff and carried Hiccup, playfully bouncing him until they cleared the trees, then rose into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't call Hiccup's mother Valhallarama. It sounds like a bowling alley. My excuse is that her name isn't _film_ canon... (Shrug)


	3. Chapter 3

Jack Frost approached Berk low, skimming above the water and up over the steep cliff behind house, to avoid Hiccup being seen. When they walked up to the door, Hiccup found a note.

"It's from Gobber," he explained, "It says he stopped by to check on me and he's taken Toothless home with him, and will keep him overnight if 'ye all want some privacy'," Hiccup imitated. "How does he know I have someone I'd want to be private with?"

"Aww, Hic. Did you spend all yesterday at the forge performing drudgery with a big dopey grin on, thinking of me?" Jack hooked his arm around Hiccup's neck and gave him a noogie.

"What did you do that for?" Hiccup grumbled, straightening his hair. "Let's see, that felt proud and teasing. Oh! I must have looked like I was in love at work yesterday, huh? While I sweated my ass off all day doing my least favorite work." Hiccup's grin was lopsided, and Jack brushed his bangs with his fingertips and tweaked his blushing freckly nose.

"Lucky for us, it must be true what they say about communication being mostly non verbal," Jack observed. 

"That's very considerate of Gobber. Toothless gets along great with his kids. But I don't think I want to introduce you to anybody soon. I will eventually, but the idea of having our privacy for awhile sounds nice. Not having to explain everything, and let people intrude with their opinions. Either because you're a guy, or because they're superstitious or suspicious of what you are, or anything like that. Besides, sneaking around is pretty fun. Is that okay, Babe?" Hiccup asked. Jack squeezed his hand twice in affirmation.

Hiccup opened the door and they walked inside. He started the fireplace while Jack lit the lamps. Then Hiccup spread butter and molasses on a thick slice of rye bread, poured a cup of milk, and kicked a cushion across the floor to near the hearth. He sat down by the fire, warming up and eating. Hiccup had dropped the Valhalara memorial book on his desk on the way in, next to the Book of Dragons. Jack flipped through them both, admiring the drawings. They shared comfortable silence until Hiccup finally got up, and put things away in the kitchen.

"Spirit, can you hear me?" Hiccup asked. Jack knocked twice on the desk and turned around. Hiccup was sitting on a stool at the table, facing away from the room. Jack crossed over to stand behind him, and began to massage Hiccup's shoulders and neck. Hiccup hummed and enjoyed that for awhile, then he turned around in the stool and wrapped his arms around the spirit's waist, pressing his ear against Jack's chest. 

"Thank you for being perfect today," Hiccup said. "For loving me, and knowing exactly what to do. Knowing that you love me makes me feel so good. The only thing that might feel even better is knowing that I love you. When you touch me I feel protected. Especially when you're inside of me, I feel so safe. Like nothing could ever hurt me. All of the feelings are so pure, and amplified. I guess that's why it's called making love."

Jack was overwhelmed. He wiped his eyes and ran his fingers through Hiccup's hair.

"You must be going through something similar," Hiccup continued. "For ten years, nobody spoke to you. Nobody even knew you existed. Nobody touched you. Maybe you stopped even hoping a connection would ever happen. You can't remember the days before when you probably did have contact. What we're developing here must mean as much to you as it does to me. Isn't that right?"

"Yes," Jack croaked, "You understand everything." He'd actually met a few other immortals and magical beings who could see and hear him, but the contact was brief and not profound. He didn't bother dreaming of a connection, and didn't even let himself think about what he might be missing. He projected fun, and genuinely had fun, but numbed himself deeper inside. Jack crouched and hugged Hiccup, patting his back twice, his face dampening Hiccup's cheek. The Viking's eyes were bright and warm, but dry. He was smiling. He'd cried himself out for the day.

"I've known what it's like to lack something. To have it all and lose it," Hiccup said, holding Jack's face. "And now to find it again. Most of it with Toothless, and a some by pretty much reconciling with Dad. And now a new kind of love I had never known before, with you. The good fortune I've come into during the last year is just incredible. And I don't want you to lack anything I'm able to provide. So can I try giving you that feeling of safety and protection? I'd like to make love to you, to reach inside of you. Maybe you'll feel what I feel when you do that for me, or maybe you _won't_ like it, but do you want to give it a shot?"

"Yes, absolutely!" Jack put his hand over the hand on his cheek and tapped twice, then kissed Hiccup's lips. 

"Great," Hiccup said, turning sideways toward the table. He ran his finger around the rim of the open butter jar he'd left there. "Say, you never eat. So obviously you don't digest, and the rest of that nasty stuff... Right?" he cocked an eyebrow and leered, sucking a dab of butter off his finger tip.

"No," Jack laughed, getting the picture. He tapped Hiccup's thigh once.

"Excellent," Jack's voice rasped, low. The boys stood, pressing close, and Hiccup groped Jack's ass with both hands. He kissed Jack hard, snatched the jar of butter, and corralled him toward the bed.

Amid fumbling lips and scrabbling fingers, the boys managed to remove all of their clothes and fall into the bed. Hiccup kept his false leg on, for maneuverability. If he wound up tearing something, so be it.

They made out and rolled around among the furs and pillows until Hiccup slipped out from under Jack, and held him face-down, covering Jack's body with his. Jack gripped fur and lay prone, submitting to Hiccup's new found assertiveness. The younger boy kissed and nibbled at his neck, grasping and pressing down at his shoulders. 

Hiccup laid his cock in the cleft between Jack's buttocks, and he swiveled his hips. His dickhead pressed into his own belly, and the underside of his cock ground into the thin, tacky skin of Jack's crevice. Hiccup panted into Jack's ear, and raised his hips. He used one hand to point his cock downward, the head tracing past the asshole, and poking into the back of Jack's nuts. Jack's own cock began to swell underneath him.

"I'm getting ahead of myself, Babe," Hiccup grunted, "First I'll have to soften you up nice and good." He swiveled around and clenched either side of Jack's ass in each hand, bringing his face close, and ran his tongue around the rim of the crack. Jack sighed and opened his legs.

Hiccup shut his eyes, and let his mind imagine what he could not see, filling in the details he gleaned by his other senses. He parted gorgeous plump mounds of white flesh and put his face to the raw pink skin between. The tip of his nose brushed a tiny puckered opening, and his lips and cheeks were tickled by ultra-fine hairs. As always, the spirit's skin was cool, but not cold; like a peach in the shade. He inhaled deeply, then slowly blew out his breath through Jack's gap, raising gooseflesh. Then he laid his tongue flat and wide at the origin of his lover's crevice and ran it all along the prickly skin, over the nub of his opening, over the spongy perineum and along the faint fold of skin that ran through it, finally burying his nose into the soft sack of Jack's balls. He gathered his tongue back into his mouth and pursed his lips against that other pucker, sucking at it with a quick, tight kiss. Jack shuddered and gasped, arching his back.

"Smells like a January morning, and tastes faintly of mint," Hiccup marveled aloud. Jack looked over his shoulder and glimpsed Hiccup's open-mouthed smile, and serene closed-eyed expression. Jack's heart thumped. 

The Viking boy pivoted further, pulling Jack's hips upward, urging him to rise to his knees. Hiccup lay on his belly and elbows between his spectral boyfriend's legs, and brought his mouth back into Jack's moistened bottom.

Hiccup lapped at his lover's asshole and taint as though ravenous. Burrowing and slurping, he wrapped his arms through Jack's legs and grasped his thighs. Hiccup braced himself and pointed his tongue, driving into the wight's opening. Jack moaned and pressed back, euphoric as Hiccup's tongue bored deep into his pristine asshole.

With each alternating external swipe across his lover's skin and exploratory probe into his velvety guts, Hiccup grew more rampant. He slurped and grunted between Jack's legs, frenzied. Then he suddenly ducked his head into Jack's belly and hugged him around the hips. He lifted, and the surprised spirit's arms collected pillows, wedging them under his shoulders and upper back as Hiccup dropped him upside-down on his shoulders and pinned his hips high against the head board of the bed. His face landed under Hiccup's rear, the Viking kneeling astride his head. Jack wanted to reach around and stroke his lover's cock, but his arms were basically trapped on the other side of Hiccup's knees, and he couldn't reach. So he just relaxed, luxuriously helpless under the surge of his boyfriend's lust. 

With Jack's weight settled, Hiccup let Jack's legs sag around the Viking boy's shoulders and he balanced Jack with one arm. Eyes closed again, his lips found the tip of Jack's dick, and he licked a little at the shaft, and sucked the foreskin. Then he rolled one of Jack's balls in his mouth for a moment, before returning his attention to that glorious entrance. Hiccup's mouth slightly tingled, minty fresh. His own saliva coated his chin and cheeks. He explored the rim of Jack's hole with the soft tip of his tongue, finding it puffy and swollen. 

Hiccup pressed a finger against Jack's opening, and gently pierced it, sinking to the second knuckle. His digit was virtually pulled in, drawn eagerly by the well-lubricated and stimulated ring of muscle.

"oh, Baby!" Hiccup chuckled, "Do I know foreplay, or what?" He kissed Jack's thigh, and slipped a second finger into his hole. With slow, careful movements he explored the silky walls of Jack's inner chamber. Jack wriggled; and emboldened, Hiccup pressed deeper. When he hooked his fingers, he found something that really made Jack buck.

"Oh!" Jack cried out, unheard, but Hiccup felt his diaphragm heave. "Oh shit. Oh shit," Jack gasped.

"Liked that, huh?" Hiccup whispered, "What's this here?" his fingertips grazed over something round, the size of a walnut, adjacent to the rectum. Hiccup pushed, hooking his fingers around it, and he pressed against the perineum from the outside with his thumb, capturing the nodule. He gently caressed it. 

"Oh, God! OH FUCK!" Jack screamed. Thrashing twice, all of his muscles tightening, his legs straightening and drumming his heels against the head board... and then he went limp and began to quiver. Warm waves pulsed from deep inside his center, around Hiccup's fingers, until his whole body hummed. He felt something wet on his belly, and he looked to find semen flowing from his dick. It was rock hard, but it didn't spasm and spurt. A steady stream of come just ran from it, coating his heaving abdomen, and oozing toward his chest. Startling as it was, he wasn't afraid. He felt better than he'd ever felt before.

"Hey, what's happening?" Hiccup whined. He _was_ afraid. His fingers slipped out as he felt his boyfriend go slack and melt across the furs, settling flat on his back. He bent over the spirit and laid a hand across his midsection. His eyes widened in shock when he found the sticky puddle there. He felt for Jack's face with his other hand and leaned down to check for breath.

Jack had just enough wits to brush his hand across the nape of Hiccup's neck and draw him in for a weak kiss.

"You're okay?" Hiccup fussed.

"I'm _fantastic_ ," Jack slurred, dragging his hand around to softly cuff Hiccup on the ear twice. Then his hand dropped onto his chest. Hiccup left one hand on the boy's stomach and laced his other fingers through Jack's hand.

"This isn't blood all over you?" Hiccup demanded. Jack squeezed his hand once. "Then what is it? Is it... come?" he sounded incredulous. Jack squeezed twice. "You came just from my fingers in your ass? I didn't touch your cock. And your hands were nowhere near there, either. I had no idea that could happen."

"Me neither, but it was amazing!" Jack stretched, his strength returning fast. And then some; he actually seemed to feel more energetic now than before. That was a weird orgasm. Full body, engulfing. Not the typical sharp and smashing. Like floating, instead of like fireworks.

"I'll have to try to show you that next time," Jack continued, running his hand along Hiccup's thigh, "But you haven't finished, and I still want _this_ inside me."

Hiccup bit his lower lip as Jack's hand closed around his half-flaccid cock. Having deflated from his momentary panic, it swiftly filled with blood again under Jack's tender ministrations. The head beneath his foreskin was dewy with pre-come leaked from his previous excitement. Hiccup moaned and bent to kiss his lover, crawling over him to reach past and dip two fingers of his clean hand into the butter jar perched at the corner of the bed.

Jack tucked a pair of pillows under his behind and opened his legs. Hiccup knelt between them and began to grease his cock, sighing and closing his eyes. Long eyelashes fluttered against freckled cheeks, and Jack's heart thumped again. Hiccup leaned down, eyes still closed, one hand still on his organ, and braced himself on one elbow. His parted lips sought Jack's mouth, but the spirit buried both hands in his boyfriend's hair placed soft kisses on _his_ eyelids instead. Jack pressed their cheeks together and felt Hiccup's face warm. The Viking boy swallowed loudly.

Hiccup steadied his greasy hand and touched Jack down below. His lover raised and spread his legs accommodatingly, crossing his ankles behind Hiccup's rump. His oily fingers found Jack's opening still plush and welcoming.

"Ready?" Hiccup whispered.

"Yes, Hic. Take me, please," Jack whispered back. He patted the boy's hip twice.

Hiccup leaned closer and held his cock, nudging and finding Jack's hole. He breathed deeply, and Jack breathed with him. They exhaled together, and Hiccup delved inside, sinking smoothly to the hilt.

Jack grunted, and hugged Hiccup to him. His well-prepared entrance throbbing only a little, but his eyes welled up with emotion as he felt... penetrated like he'd never imagined. The warmth of Hiccup's body infused his depths, but he felt _full_ in a more ways that he didn't yet understand. He embraced Hiccup tightly and _loved_ him with all of his soul as the Viking boy lay still for a moment. Hiccup finally rolled his hips a few times, driving in and out of Jack's body. When his lover raised up on his arms, Jack couldn't immediately read his face. Eyes closed as always, Hiccup pressed his lips together. Then suddenly he laughed.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/fiDEcpB.jpg)

  


"This is unbelievable!" he barked, elated. "I just felt you open... unfurl, and _engulf_ me! Oh, gods, Babe. Babe! I love you, too. So much," Hiccup spread across Jack again, seeking and clasping both of his hands. He tucked his chin over Jack's shoulder and licked his ear. Jack whimpered, overcome that Hiccup understood the moment they joined exactly the same as he had. Hiccup thrust his hips, pounding in and out of him. Jack's own dick had grown hard again, and he thrilled at the intermittent friction when it was trapped between their bellies, both slicked with his milky emission from earlier. Jack pulled one hand free and wrapped it around his cock, increasing the pressure and slippage.

"I'm not going to last long, Babe," Hiccup's gasped into Jack's ear. "It's my first time," he turned his mouth into Jack's shoulder and cried out. He burst deep within Jack, savoring the load swirling around his shaft and flooding out to squirt around his balls as he continued to plunge in and out.

Jack hissed as the injection of his lover's seed came hot, burning sweetly for an instant, before he was swept up in his own orgasm. Draining his own need with those familiar sharp spasms, drenching their heaving bodies with another load of jizz. Jack had barely caught his breath before Hiccup's lips clamped over his mouth, and they kissed until they were light headed. Hiccup's spent cock popped out of Jack, and he sat back on his haunches and looked down.

"Hey, I can sort of see some of you," Hiccup gaped. Semen glazed Jack's abdomen, flexing with his breath. It pooled in his navel, and coated the shape of his penis lying limp across his matted pubic hair. His balls were visible too, nestled on smeared sections of his thighs. 

"Nice. It's like I splashed all over a glass figure," Hiccup sipped come out of Jack's navel, then slurped up his spongy limp dick and rolled it around his tongue. He dropped it with a splat, and giggled.

"I've tasted my own, but I seem to love this stuff so much more now. Maybe you taste better. Or it's just how I feel about you. Or maybe it's just the day I've had, and the symbolism. The seed of life, you know?" Hiccup babbled.

"I understand," Jack said. Laying back and gazing up at his happy boyfriend, petting the thighs that straddled his legs. "You're transformed from this morning. I'm so glad I could do that for you."

"I'll never stop missing her, but I think I understand things that I didn't know before you showed them to me. What life and love can hold. Sometimes it knocks you down, and you have to mourn, but you need to come back or you'll miss out on what comes next. With that perspective, I don't think the demons will be able to beat me again. I felt so _powerful_ , making love to you! Invincible. Thank you, Babe," Hiccup beamed down at Jack, eyes unfocused but pointed in the vicinity of his face. "You felt my protection too, didn't you?" Hiccup continued. "What I said about how being made love to _by_ you made me feel safe?"

"Yes," Jack said, sitting up and rising to his knees. He cupped Hiccup's chin and kissed his lips. "I'm safe, and you're safe."

Hiccup nodded, satisfied. Then his eyes dropped and an impish grin curled his mouth. He swiped a hand down his messy belly, gripping and sliding off the end of his depleted penis. He raised his hand toward his boyfriend's face but Jack blocked it, grasping Hiccup's wrist and pressing his lips to the clean back of his hand.

"Don't push it, Hic," Jack chuckled.

"Boyfriend," Hiccup goggled cheerfully. "I have a boyfriend. We've got challenges, but everyone's got challenges," Hiccup shrugged, "You just have to work through them. It's kind of like I'm blind, and you're mute. There must be some other couple in the world dealing with those circumstances. People just have to adapt, and do the best they can. There's no reason that we can't be a happy together if we love each other, and we work at it. That's _normal_."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're pretty wise, for a Viking? They ought to make you the chieftain some day," Jack teased, then he nipped Hiccup's nose. Hiccup seized him in a bear hug, squishing their sloppy bellies together. "Ugh," Jack complained amiably.

**********

The boys crawled out of bed just long enough to clean up, then settled back in. They snuggled among the furs and pillows, and talked in their fashion for the rest of the night. Hiccup asked most of the questions he could think of, getting yes or no responses from Jack, and relating to him his own answers to the questions. Hiccup told bedtime stories until _he_ drifted off to sleep in Jack's arms.

Well, maybe they took their pleasure of each others' bodies once more before the final story, late that night while the embers glowed in the hearth.

They were young and in love, and tomorrow was a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the conclusion of this story, but there will be more to come! If you like, don't forget to leave kudos, they're very encouraging for a writer.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, illustrations are by [Miundy-foxy](http://miundy-foxy.tumblr.com/) and [Thatendyperson](http://thatendyperson.tumblr.com/).


End file.
